


Dazed

by Chxltxn (chxltxn)



Category: Naruto
Genre: A bit of a tsundere Hidan, Abuse, Akatsuki - Freeform, Angst, Dominant Hidan, Eventual Relationships, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jashinism, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rating May Change, Reader Has Powers, Reader is from a foreign country, Religion, Rough Sex, Sadomasochistic, Self-Mutilation, Slapping, Smut, Tailed Beasts, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxltxn/pseuds/Chxltxn
Summary: As if it were fate written in the stars, you encountered a violent man who would reawaken the gift granted to you, you with no recollection of the past. The gift saved your life that day, and now you must harness it in order to become a useful tool.This is the story of your becoming.





	1. Worth

Your body teetered back and forth in time with the frigid breeze. Aimless--that’d be the perfect way to describe your walk. Remember. Remember. Remember. It was the mantra you repeated, trying to cut through the hazy fog blanketing your mind. So dazed, you couldn’t even cry at your lack of identity.

Two men passed by along the trodden forest trail. It’d be a blatant lie to say they didn’t stand out. Long black robes, adorned with red clouds--it was a look to say the least. Ominous. Eerie. Absolutely creepy. Did you need to go on? A sharp exhale came from your nose. No past, yet an impeccable sense of humor.

Your side eye glance was met by one of theirs, causing a bead of sweat to form on the back of your neck. He had silver hair that juxtaposed a younger face, burgundy eyes, and a necklace with an unfamiliar symbol. From a moment’s glance, you read his expression as being arrogant, crude. Shrugging it off, you continued forward with no destination in mind.

Air quickly went past your ear, and you watched as a kunai knife lodged into the tree straight ahead. Your eyes widened as you turned, a three-blade scythe shot out at you, accompanied by a maniacal cackle. Your legs sprung you body back with great force and you desperately grasped for the kunai.

“We’re not doing this for you to just maim and kill her,” a deep voice laced with annoyance boomed out.

“Aw piss off Kakuzu,” the man retorted and continued his assault, withdrawing a spear this time as well.

As if it were a divine being’s wish for you to survive, you managed to dodge and deflect each of the blows with a certain sense of ease.

“Why are you doing this?!” you shrieked between movements.

“You’re foreign. That’s worth more,” the one named Kakuzu stated matter-of-factly. The implications of “worth” made you shudder, but there was no time to dwell on it. You had to focus on moving your body.

The sound of metal clashing echoed loudly through the forest. Aha! You managed to shift the fight into close combat, something your body seemed to know well. You found your opening and struck his face with a hard fist. It caused him to take a few steps back. Wiping the blood that had been drawn from your punch off of his bottom lip, the look in his eyes were entirely full of murderous intent.

“Now I’m really fucking pissed off.” With a higher speed than before, the silver-haired man charged at you once more. Your eyes widened with panic, realizing you had no chance of escape. 

“Stop!” Your hand shot forward. His body froze mid-motion.

“What the fuck is this? What’d you just do to me, bitch?” Your body was trembling uncontrollably.

You closed your eyes slowly, inhaled deeply, and when they reopened, your irises had changed to a deep red. Palm still forward, you gently closed your hand into a fist. Instinct took over and you clenched the fist quickly. He began choking, gagging, and spitting up blood. 

Snapping out of it, your eyes wandered to your own hand in disbelief. Suddenly, your vision began to blur and your body overtaken by tremors until you lurched forward as unconsciousness beckoned you. One of Kakuzu’s hands caught you by the chest, preventing your head from bashing into the hard ground.

“Hidan, change of plans.”

“Are you fucking serious, man?” Hidan coughed repeatedly and after a few moments, “So we’re not selling this whore to some pimp anymore?”

Kakuzu simply nodded.

“You damned cocksucker.” Understanding what Kakuzu meant, Hidan grudgingly picked you up and slung you over his shoulder, using every ounce of his willpower so as to not break your body then and there.

The leader would wish to see you in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, this is my first post to this site! I've been rewatching Naruto with my boyfriend and have been thinking about and debating writing a Hidan/Reader relationship... so here it is. It will take a little while for the relationship to really form, but please bear with me! I intend to update this work weekly and make the chapters longer. Any comments would be super helpful! Thank you for reading <3


	2. Who Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conscious once more, you find yourself before an unknown presence that only leaves you with more questions. Who are you and what does your future hold?

Your arms were bound back, you were blindfolded, and your head pulsed with pain. A yelp escaped you after you were thrown to the ground. You tried to get up, but your legs were immediately kicked out from underneath you.

"Stay down," Kakuzu growled with a low tone.

"So," a cool, unfamiliar voice spoke, "what is your name?"

"I don't know." A fist quickly struck your face. You knew an ugly bruise was forming on your cheek immediately.

"Don't lie," Kakuzu warned. You wished that you weren't telling the truth and tears pricked your eyes.

"I don't know!" you gritted out once more and braced yourself for another hit.

"Kakuzu, enough. You are clearly not a shinobi, considering you are not a native to this continent, so you pose no threat there. You do not appear to have anyone who cares for you who may try and save you." Your jaw clenched at that comment. _How would he know?_ A moment of deliberation passed. "I have reached my decision on your life. I will let you live, but only so that you may be of use to us."

"Who are you? And what are you after?" Your voice shook with both fear and irritation. You resented the fact that you were in such a vulnerable position that your life was being held in the hand of a stranger.

"We are the Akatsuki, and you will learn in due time. Until then, we shall utilize your strength and nurture the power that seems to be within you," the unknown voice concluded the conversation. With that, you were tugged back up by the arm to a standing position then led away to somewhere unknown. 

 

* * *

 

As soon as the blindfold was lifted, your eyes hungrily scanned the room--elated to see something other than black. You were in a base of some sort. Immediately your hands began to rub your arm that was sore from the dragging and your cheek that was, of course, sore from the punch. _"The power that seems to be within you."_ The words echoed in your head and you began to stare at your palm once more, questioning where that powerful force came from.

"Stop being so tense." The voice stopped your train of thoughts. Your eyes were met with turquoise ones.

"How do you expect me to not feel apprehensive about the man who attacked me and wanted to sell me into sex work?" you questioned. Kakuzu merely responded with a shrug and you found yourself sighing and shaking your head. _How long would you have to be here, and were all the other members this strange? And why were you beginning to continually relax in this potentially hostile place?_  Despite the countless amount of questions floating around your head, you found yourself following closely behind Kakuzu as he gave you a tour of your new environment.

"This is the lounge," he gestured to a small area. It had a couch and loveseat and a TV, much to your surprise and delight. He also showed you a kitchen and room full of books. At least you wouldn't be entirely bored! Last stop was a hallway with rooms on both sides. 

"And that's my room, so don't even think about going in there unless you're wanting to be my slut," Hidan suddenly chimed in from behind, groping you.

You scoffed and swatted his hand away, "As fucking if."

His eyes narrowed, "AS FUCKING IF you don't think that I'm sexy." He wasn't necessarily wrong. Without the cloak on, his bare chest was exposed, and you had to admit, it was pretty perfectly sculpted. Not to mention the unique shade of his eyes and his slicked back silver hair. But alas...

"I've seen better," you replied, flashing him your sweetest grin.

"You can't even remember jack shit, cunt."

"I just know deep in my heart," you declared wistfully, hand clutching your chest. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and you stuck your tongue out at him until Kakuzu pushed you forward to the end of the hall.

"This will be your room." And with that, he left you alone.

As you began to open the door, Hidan called out, "Offer still stands whenever you want to stop being a pussy and be honest with yourself." Despite the blush spreading across your face, you ignored the taunt, hearing a chuckle outside of the now closed door.

* * *

 

You finally settled into the room given to you. It was dreadfully bare, and there wasn't even a window to let in sun. You were curious to know what the other rooms in the base looked like. Perhaps a look around would give you some inspiration on how to change things up. Exiting your own room, you lightly knocked on each of the other doors--aside from Hidan's and Kakuzu's--wondering if you could meet the others and peek inside their little spaces. Not a single response was elicited.

 

For a moment, you even stood in front of Hidan's door, curious as to how the man lived. You recalled the necklace he wore and questioned its meaning. _I mean, if he has that, then I'm sure he was other things inside_ , you thought to yourself. That's when a strong, almost metallic odor wafted from underneath the door. It made you slightly nauseous, and there was only one explanation as to what it was... Shaking your head vigorously, you wanted to put the thought out of mind. Finally giving up on searching for inspiration, you searched for things to bring back with you elsewhere.

 

Ultimately, you were able to snag a few books that piqued your interest and then some papers and pencil. If there was nothing around for you liven the place up, then you'd just have to make your own. You also found consolation in the fact that you'd be able to buy more things in the future, assuming you would eventually be given some semblance of freedom. If you managed to catch him, you were going to ask Kakuzu if you could go outside, though you couldn't imagine getting the outcome of 'yes' that you wished for.

 

You spent that night sketching whatever scenes came to mind, unwilling to accept the fact that a certain crass man was lingering in your thoughts. At some point, much needed rest finally took hold and put you into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a little more Hidan and Reader action hahah. Sorry if there are mistakes, I wrote this in one take! I'm trying to decide on what the reader should be nicknamed by the members considering she doesn't have/know her name! Seeing the few kudos I got from the first chapter made me feel so grateful and inspired to write again, so I'd always appreciate more!


	3. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not given a moment to rest, you are immediately thrown into training to become a useful tool for the still-mysterious Akatsuki.

You were startled immediately upon waking. There was a ceaseless pounding on your door. When you finally dragged yourself out of bed to open the door, you were met with a seemingly pissed off Hidan.

“God damn, you must sleep like a fucking rock,” he complained.

“Sorry” was the only thing you could reply with.

Hidan looked you up and down before focusing on your head with a smirk. You were confused. “Fuck, that is some intense bed head.” He started laughing as you frantically ran your fingers through your hair in an attempt to fix it. “And that dried drool!” Hidan continued to point and laugh.

“Fuck off, man!” you yelled. “I’m sure you didn’t just come here to harass me, so what do you even want, asshole?”

“Training.” You quirked your brow. “We’re starting your training today,” Hidan stated further.

 “What, why?” you questioned.

“Well, Pain,” he said the name with distaste, “did say we’d make use of you, yeah?” You scratched your head and nodded. “Then what are ya fuckin’ waiting for?” He grinned and began pulling your arm.

“Hey, hey. Can’t you, I don’t know, let me fix myself up a little bit?” you protested and gestured to your disheveled appearance.

Hidan huffed, “Fine, but be quick or I swear to Jashin—”

“Yeah, yeah,” you closed the door in his face. There was a dresser that came with the room, and inside, you found black pants and a black t-shirt. _Truly a colorful selection_ , you sarcastically thought to yourself. You grabbed what was available and headed to the bathroom Kakuzu had pointed out to you during his tour. Laying on the counter was a new hairbrush and toothbrush, and you were grateful to whoever left them there for you. You were getting ready as quickly as you could while still being thorough, and your fingers ghosted over your bruised right cheek. Finally, you began to change, and then the door suddenly opened.

“Alright, time’s up,” Hidan stated until he noticed your current position. You were topless and bent over as you were pulling on the new pants. “Not bad, not bad at all,” he nodded. “I’d definitely fuck that.” You whipped your discarded top at him as hard as you could. “Ow bitch, what the fuck!” Hidan yelled.

“Get out!” you screamed at him. Huffing, he slammed the door behind him. You looked in the mirror to see your face beaming bright red, and your heart was pounding through your chest. You quickly shook it off and slipped the fresh clothes on and exited the bathroom to see Hidan waiting right outside. He was clearly still fuming.

The two of you walked to an unknown destination not speaking, until Hidan chose to break the silence only to say, “You’re a bitch.”

You whipped your head to glare at him. “Most women don’t like being unexpectedly looked at half naked.”

“Ah, so if you expected it, then it’d be okay?”

An audible sigh passed through your parted lips. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Whatever,” Hidan turned away and things went quiet again.

Honestly, it began to feel really awkward, and you had no idea how much further there was to go. So you decided to speak first this time. “What’s your necklace?” you inquired.

Hidan suddenly started gleaming, elated to have been asked. “Well,” he began to ramble on about religion and his god Jashin. You didn’t quite understand and became lost, but you tried to listen regardless. After all, you were the one to ask him. “So, you interested?”

You pretended to consider the idea. “I’ll have to get back to you on that one.” _Hell no_. Your answer seemed to satisfy him for now and he nodded with a smile, pleased to educate someone on Jashinism. Your face became a little rosy as you considered how handsome he actually was once you looked past his crude mouth.

Catching you staring, he laughed, “Don’t go falling in love now.”

“Pfft, I’d never,” you shot back.

He merely rolled his eyes. “Alright, we’re here, princess.” You stopped to survey the area around you. It was a large open space further into the base, and honestly, it shocked you how large the whole place was. You couldn’t help but wonder what else there is to discover. _And the other members to meet_.

Your face was met with an unexpected punch as you were lost in your thoughts. “What the fuck!” you yelled out, but Hidan continued to come at you. With great difficulty, you attempted to both dodge and land hits, but the fluidity of your body wasn’t there today.

“C’mon, where’s that coordination you had before? Are you really that shitty and useless, or are you just being a pussy?” he taunted you, and you realized this was part of your training—physical combat. While he was being cocky, you managed to kick his face, sending him staggering backwards. He wiped the blood from the fresh scrape your kick made on his mouth. “Now you’ve fuckin’ done it.” Hidan charged at you with a greater strength than before, and you two continued to brawl for quite some time.

* * *

Stamina depleted and entirely out of breath , you submitted to the barrage of blows targeted at your body. Needless to say, victory had not been yours. As you laid upon the ground after getting shit beaten out of you, you couldn’t help but ask Hidan, “When can I go outside?”

“You’re on the ground looking like a damn bloody mess, and that’s the question you fucking ask. You’re weird.” His face was disgruntled, but you continued to stare at him, expecting an answer. “Will you stop fucking looking at me like that? Damn. I’ll ask Kakuzu or some shit, would that make you happy?”

You smiled and nodded in affirmation. Hidan extended his hand to help pull you up. But your legs were incredibly unsteady after the fighting, so he opted to let you on his back. You were shocked by the gesture. He motioned his head for you to get on. “Thank you.” You were grateful and a little embarrassed, but having you walk would only slow the two of you down anyways. Still, the gesture warmed you and you found yourself truly liking Hidan’s presence.

You were curious to know if he felt the same, but you would never ask. _Too weird, too overbearing_ , you thought. And so you just decided to enjoy the moment as you were being carried back to your room.

  
“You look like hell, you know,” Hidan huffed as you clung harder onto him. You simply laughed and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter was a little bit fluffy between Reader and Hidan in their own little way, but I couldn't help but write it that way. I actually write these out on paper first at work when things are moving slowly hahah. Thank you for the kudos and views, and see ya in the next chapter!


	4. Do Not Fear the Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a little more insight as to who Hidan is, for better or for worse.

Your body ached and protested as you began to move about after yesterday’s training. Choosing to ignore it, you pushed forward and began getting ready. There was no visitor at your door this morning, so you took your time in the bathroom--going through your routine while also applying an antibiotic to your open wounds. After bandaging up, you went out and into the living area where you found yourself facing the back of an unfamiliar blond head of hair. Quickly noticing an unfamiliar presence, the head turned around, only to shoot you a puzzled look.

Flustered and anxious, you quickly bowed. “Hello, I’m--well, actually, I don’t have a name, or maybe I do. I can’t remember. But I’m new here, so I’m pleased to meet you.” The introduction flew out of your mouth in a jumbled mess. The blond boy looked at you, head cocked and mouth slightly agape.

There was a sudden outburst of laughter, “You’re a weird one, un!” Your face heated as he grasped your hand to shake, “I’m Deidara, un. Nice to meet you, newbie.”

“Deidara,” you repeated softly before nodding and smiling back. He seemed… nice or, at the very least, nicer than Hidan and Kakuzu. Deidara has long blond hair and bangs covering one of his two bright blue eyes with heavy eyeliner around them. Your hand was still placed in his when you felt a warm sensation in your palm. You yelped and pulled back sharply to see a mouth on each of his palms.

“Oops, sorry about that,” he apologized. “Forgot about them, un.” You wiped your hand on your pant leg and tried to give a nod in return. “So, you were picked up by the zombie twins, un?”

“Zombie twins?” you asked back.

“Yeah, that’s what I call Hidan and Kakuzu since they don’t die, you know?”

“Wait, they don’t die?” you were getting more confused with each response.

“You really don’t know anything yet, un,” he sighed. “The two of them are pretty much immortal. Pierce either one right through the brain, neither or them are going down.”

You were stunned. Clearly the two were incredibly powerful, but immortal? It was a difficult to wrap your mind around the concept, but Deidara insisted it was true.

“I don’t know about Kakuzu, the guy is a mystery--other than his obsession with money, un. Hidan though… that dude has these crazy ass rituals that apparently granted him immortality. Something about this god called Jashin, un,” he nodded and you recognized the name from your conversation with Hidan yesterday.

“What are these rituals?” You’d be lying if you claimed to not be curious.

Suddenly, you felt two hands grip your shoulders. “Would you like to see?” Hidan whispered into your ear, causing you to jump. “It’d give you a chance to go outside,” he nudged.

It didn’t take more than that for you to agree.

“Be careful, newbie,” Deidara warned, “It can get pretty fucked up.”

“Oh shut the hell up, pussy,” Hidan rolled his eyes and began pulling you away by the forearm. You huffed then allowed yourself to be dragged along.

You noticed that Hidan was donned in the black cloak with red clouds again. “Am I going to wear one of those too?” You looked at him.

“Maybe after you finish your training.” It was a finite answer.

* * *

You were finally outside and elated to feel the sun warming your skin. An awkward grin graced your lips, which earned a chuckle from the man beside you. Pulling you out of your own thoughts, you felt Hidan’s hands grasp your own and place something cool into it. It was a kunai, which caused you to shoot him a questioning look.

“In case you’re aimed at or, Jashin forbid, I need back up,” he answered.

“Back up from who?”

“Oh you’ll see.”

Your body froze as you felt a presence just ahead of you two.

“So you noticed it too, eh?”

“Mm,” you affirmed.

“Nice, you’re not fuckin’ useless it seems,” he jeered as you glared at him.

The source of the presence was a man in uniform wearing a carved headband like Hidan, though it was a different symbol and lack of a slash.

“Who is that?”

“Ah, just some cunt ninja from the Cloud Village. But I shouldn’t belittle him too much, he’s essential to my ritual after all.” Hidan quickly darted from your cover and lunged at the Cloud ninja.

“A-akatsuki!” he shouted and pointed, readying the sword he carried. Hidan merely smirked and began swinging his scythe. The Cloud ninja put up a fight but was clearly no match, and Hidan managed to wound him and knocked him down. You deemed the situation safe and knocked him down. You deemed the situation safe and emerged  from your hiding place.

“Please help me,” the man begged, Your brows furrowed in guilt.

“I’m sorry.”

Hidan pulled a metal spear from his sleeve and sliced his hand, allowing blood to spill onto the dirt. Then, by using his feet, drew an identical symbol to the one on his necklace. He licked the other ninja’s blood off the scythe and you watched in shock as his skin turned to black and white like a reaper.

Unprepared for what was to come, you screamed in horror, “Oh my god!” Hidan had impaled himself all the way through his abdomen and out his back. The other ninja let out screams of agony and clutched his stomach where Hidan stabbed himself. Your eyes were wide saucers as you listened to Hidan’s laughs of ecstasy and pleasure mixed with the Cloud ninja’s choked sounds of pain. The stranger dropped dead as Hidan retracted the spear. He went to lay on the ground and you rushed over.

“Alright, you have to shut the fuck up now and let me finish up.” Your face paled as you nodded. You couldn’t look at the scene any longer, and so you began walking back to where you had come from. The thought of escaping this insanity crossed your mind, but you knew you had nowhere else to go.

* * *

You eventually got lost, allowing Hidan to catch up to you. An expression of shock crossed your features as you realized how quickly he had gotten back up.

He noticed your eyes dart to his lower abdomen. “That’s Jashin’s magic, baby. Can’t die and I heal hell of a lot faster.” He took steps towards you and your body froze in place. “Don’t be so damn scared of me now,” he hummed and gripped your chin, running a thumb along your bottom lip.

“I…” you started, “I just don’t know what to say.” You felt as if your knees were going to buckle at any moment. His arm was supporting you and you watched as his face came closer. Until suddenly, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is very inquisitive and curious this chapter! This one was super rushed though, so I'm sorry for any laziness and mistakes. And how unfortunate that there was no kiss! Thank you for reading though, until next time <3


	5. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsettled by what you saw, tension rises between you and Hidan. You also meet another character in the organization who offers something... of interest.

The faint smell of old blood brought you back to the waking world. You were lying on a bed that was not your own, and you could see a dark figure in the corner of your eye.  _ Hidan _ , you recognized. “Finally awake, hm?” His arms were crossed and he drew towards the edge of the bed to look down on you. You simply nodded in response. “Good,” he crawled on the bed causing you to tense. Annoyedly, Hidan asked, “Are you forgetting whose room you're in?”

Your lips parted, “Well why'd you even bring me in here?”

“Cause I wanted to talk to you and who fucking knows if you would've actually opened your door,” he retorted.

“Well I'm here, so what are you wanting to talk about?” You sighed.

“Are you scared of me?”

“I'm uneasy, but I know you wouldn't do that to me,” you responded matter-of-factly.

“And why the  _ hell  _ would you think that?” He turned his head to look at your face, though you kept your gaze straight ahead. 

“Two reasons. One, your leader Pain would never let you. Two--”

“Fuck him,” Hidan interjected.

You huffed then continued, “ _ Two, _ you actually like being around me.” A weight quickly went over your body, pinning your arms down. Your eyes met his burgundy ones. “You wouldn't.”

“The fuck?” He laughed at you and placed his lips over your neck. Your body heated up quickly until you felt sharp teeth pierce your flesh. You let out a cry of pain and fought to get your arms up. A strength welled up inside of you, and you managed to push him. You say up and saw your blood on his lips. Hidan lunges to catch your mouth, wasting no time and slipping a tongue in. You pushed his chest to stop the heated kissing, but he opposed.

“Stop,” you broke away. As good as it felt, you were  _ not _ about this right now. A feeling swept over you. It was that force again. Eyes glowing red,”

You said more forcefully, “Stop,” and pushed him without lifting a finger. You took the opportunity of him losing balance and managed to wiggle off the bed.

“What the fuck are you?” There was rage in his expression and you felt goosebumps prickle on your skin. He scooped you up and swung the door open. “Get the fuck out,” he screamed at you. “I'll find another disgusting whore to bang.” He dropped you outside the door frame and slammed it shut. Tears pricked your eyes and you slumped your shoulders. On the short walk back to your room, you saw Deidara again, but this time, there was another mysterious man beside him. 

He had long black hair with odd, snake-like makeup. Golden irises met your own, and you found yourself encaptured. Breaking you from your trance, Deidara called, “I take it you saw the freaky shit, un.” You nodded in confirmation with a sullen expression. 

The black haired man took a couple steps towards you. “New girl,” he smiled. Before you could question, “I'm Orochimaru. I hear you have no recollection of your past.”

“Yeah, that's about right.”

“Well if you ever want to remember, I think I could figure out a way to help.” He had a raspy voice. 

“How?” You questioned cautiously. 

“With jutsu, of course.” Orochimaru cocked his head slightly, eyes still boring into you.

As much as you wanted to know, you were also afraid. Surely your mind blocked the memories for a reason. “I'm going to have to think about it,” you eventually responded. “Thank you, Orochimaru.” A polite microsmile graced your features. Turning your back, you continued down the hall till you reached your room. Stepping inside, you immediately shut the door and slid to the ground. Soft sobs wracked your body as you cursed yourself for ever thinking Hidan could have some semblance of kindness in him.

* * *

 

You had gotten up early the next day, allowing you time to create more sketches to hang around your room. The scene that came to you was more macabre, more unsettling: a man--hanging between buildings--back cut open and stretched to form wings. Your eyes glazed over as you stared at the picture. There was something there, you were sure of it, but before you could delve further, three sharp knocks resonated from your door. You swung it open to be met with a particular silver haired man. 

Your eyes narrowed into slits. “Yes?”

“Training,” Hidan mumbled. 

“Does it really have to be with you?” you huffed and followed along. 

He stopped suddenly causing you to run into his back. “You fuckin’ hate me that much? Bitches like you don't make sense.”

“Seriously?” You were astounded, then livid. “You were the one who tried to fucking assault me yesterday then threw me out when I said no!”

Hidan’s mouth opened and closed a few times similar to a fish out of water. When he figured that he would have no proper retort, he resorted to calling you a bitch again, earning a heavy eye roll from you. After a few moments of silence, you glanced at Hidan to see that he was brooding.  _ He shouldn't have been a dick if he wanted you to talk to him _ ! You sighed and shook your head. 

As you were about to open your mouth, Hidan spoke first. “If I kick your ass today, you're going out with me.” The words took a moment to sink in, then you blurted out laughing. “What? What the fuck is funny?”

You wiped a tear away and tried to quiet your giggling. “You call me a bitch and then ask me out? You're like a little boy who doesn't know how to admit he likes a girl, so he pulls her pigtails instead.”

“Outta here with that bullshit, I don't do that.”

“You do too!” He roughly bonked your head. “Case proven!”

“Shit, you drive me fucking crazy,” his tone implied aggravation. 

“Hey, you're the one who asked me out,” you chimed. It'd be tempting to lose, if only to see what going out with him entailed, but you were sure as hell going to try your best to fight. “More importantly than what happens if you win, what do I get if  _ I _ win?”

“Well fuck, I don't know. What could you possibly want?”

“Hmm,” you pondered, “I guess I'll have to decide once you lose.”

Hidan snorted. “Good fucking luck, cunt.”

* * *

 

Panting, you stood over Hidan, foot planted firmly into his chest. You actually won, a fact that had you smiling proudly. That force inside you was becoming easier to harness, allowing you to move fluidly and see through each movement. You couldn’t help but wonder what else you were capable of. Hidan, red in the face, looked slightly annoyed, which you chose to ignore as you crouched to his level.

“So now that I won,” you started innocently, “where will you be treating me tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hidan has no idea how to express feelings in a healthy matter so he takes his hurt from being rejected and acts violently. Can reader put up with it for long? We'll have to see! I'll be honest, I did not read through this nor have I edited before posting, so if it's riddled with errors, my bad lmao. Any kudos, comments, or requests would be awesome!


	6. Companionship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another member of the Akatsuki reveals himself and gives you a break of the typical Hidan-routine.

You were shocked to find someone other than Hidan at your door that morning. Tall. Gills. Beedy eyes. Blue-grey skin. The man in front of you quite literally looked like a shark. Your lips curled upwards at the ends as your eyes focused on his hair.

The member’s eyes narrowed. “What?”

Dramatically joining your palms together above your head, you mimicked his hair. “Like a fin,” you mouthed.

He swiftly flicked your forehead. “Don’t be a weirdo.”

“Hey! I’m not--”

“Get ready fast. You’re training with me today. I’ll be down the hall.” And with that, he shut the door in your face, leaving you pouting.

* * *

 

While following the man down to wherever they wanted you this time, you came to the realization that you didn’t even know his name. “Oh--”

“Kisame,” he responded as if reading your mind, cutting you off once again.”

_ Alright then, next question _ , you thought to yourself. “How come Hidan isn’t training me?”

“Because you need to be exposed to various fighting styles if you’re to be any use.” It made enough sense to you, so you nodded your head, though you really didn’t like how you were being judged on “usefulness” like some sort of tool.

* * *

The two of you did some basic warming up with taijutsu. He had greater strength than you, but you were able to level the field with higher speed.

Unexpectedly, Kisame shot back and away from you. His hands quickly formed signs. “Water Dragon Jutsu!”

Your eyes widened. You had never seen anything like it. It was equal parts majestic and frightening, but you couldn’t succumb to the panic. The time within you froze as you focused on harnessing the unknown power within you. In the next moment, you were able to repel the water dragon from completely crashing over you. The man opposite of you looked impressed, but you knew there was more to come.

Throughout the training session, you were able to use it on and off, but not enough for you to be anywhere near victorious. You felt a little frustrated since you did so well against Hidan before, but you supposed that your ability wouldn’t be stable till you truly learned to harness it. You had to admit, you underestimated him to an extent, yet Kisame really kicked your ass. 

* * *

 

Drenched with both water and sweat, you dropped to the ground. Kisame rushed over to you, only to find you laughing. He shot you a questioning look. “I just had a lot of fun!” You beamed. 

“I was right,” Kisame began, a bit winded as well, “You are an absolute weirdo.”

“So are you going to help this weirdo up or not?” He outstretched his hand to you, which you took considering you would not be able to get up without help. Your body was pretty much spent. Even your walk was slow and unbalanced. Kisame huffed and crouched down.

“Come on.”

“You want me to go on your back.”

“It’ll take months for us to get back with the pace you’re going at.” You puffed your cheeks, but you took the offer. You clumsily got on, but once up, you were quite thankful he offered.

“Man, you’re already recovered pretty much. How’d you get so strong?” You had genuine curiosity and hoped you would one day get to the same point.

Kisame chuckled at the innocent nature of your question. “Lots of training and experience.” 

* * *

You practically collapsed onto the couch in the front room when you got back. You were drenched and dirty and felt pretty nasty overall. A hand landed on your head, causing you to jump to a sitting position.

“Well damn, you’re wet as hell.” Hidan’s tone clearly implied some sort of sexual innuendo. You rolled your eyes in response. He could be so childish sometimes. “So, princess,” the term was laced with heavy sarcasm, “Did you miss me?”

“I go from bitch to whore to princess. Interesting. Looks like someone is quite wishy-washy and needs to make up his damn mind.”

“Oh shut up.”

“The answer is maybe a  _ little _ . But only because I was unfamiliar with Kisame at first.” You answered mostly honestly. Keyword: mostly. You weren’t quite ready to admit that you missed Hidan more than you made it sound. After all, who would want to admit to missing an absolute madman who’s obsessed only with murder and religion?

“Ahhh,” he responded with a newfound understanding. “So that’s why you look like a wet dog.”

You raised your protesting and tired arm to flick him square between the eyes.

“Don’t be an asshole,” you said flatly. He shook his head and gave you a tsk tsk before he scooped you in his arms and dropped you off in the bathroom.

“You forreal need to bathe. Not only do you look like a wet dog, you fucking smell like one too,” Hidan teased you before closing the door behind him. Despite his harsh words, bringing you to the bathroom was actually a kind gesture. You were stunned for a moment before a grin graced your features. Hidan really wasn’t all bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long hiatus! I was plagued by exams, work, and the dreaded writer's block. But now I'm back and ready to update regularly once again! Oh and I'm also sorry that this is a shorter chapter of lazier quality :( I've already begun writing the next one and it'll certainly be longer.


	7. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are given the opportunity to become a full fledged member of the Akatsuki, but everything comes with a price. This one might be more than you can mentally handle.

Pain to you had been nothing but a voice, but now he was standing before you. His appearance was interesting to say the least: Bright orange hair, numerous piercings, and those eyes. You wouldn’t know how to explain them other than ominous. They were not something that you wanted to mess with.

“While you still have much to learn, it has been deemed that you are a worthy addition to the Akatsuki.” You perked up a bit knowing that your hard work wasn’t for nothing and that you weren’t going to just be killed by them. But your heart fell with his next words. “On one condition. You will remember yourself.” 

“I-I don’t know how to remember,” you stammered. 

“That’s what I’m here for,” a raspier voice surfaced. Orochimaru had slipped past your notice and gotten right up behind you, much like a snake. ‘ _How fitting._ ’ Before you had the chance to say another word, you became trapped in a trance-like state you could not escape. ‘ _So this is_ _genjutsu…_ ’ The last sight before completely leaving reality was all the members staring down at you, aside from Kisame and his partner.

All the memories began to flood up onto the surface, and you sensed that you really didn’t want them to.

* * *

Lonely. So lonely. Life on the streets left your adolescent self with emptiness. Even after the taunting and harassment, even after the punches and pushes, nothing was felt. You were removed from the world of feeling since the beginning.

The days, the months, they all passed by the same. That day wasn’t any different. You sat in your corner with a vacant look as you did daily. At least until a hand was outstretched towards you. You stared at it for quite sometime. Finally, your head craned up to meet the eyes of a boy. He smiled kindly at you, though you were confused by it at the time. No one had ever made that face to you. Nevertheless, it provoked you to take his hand. It was shocking that there was enough life inside you to do so.

You stumbled with each step and he would wait patiently for you.

“What’s your name?” he asked after a little while.

“I don’t have a name, and I don’t care to talk.” You couldn’t remember the last time you had spoken, so your tone was a bit awkward.

“No name?” The boy was surprised. He crouched your level, for he was at least a foot taller and looked at you thoughtfully. “Ah!” It was as if a light went off in his head. He gently looked at you and called out an unfamiliar name. “How do you like that one?” There was so much excitement in his voice. Tears pricked your eyes and you nodded vigorously. As soft sobs came over you, he patted your back.

“My name is Misha. It’s nice to meet you,” he said your new name once more with a grin.

* * *

The two of you traveled around together, scraping by through messy jobs and a bit of thievery. It was only essentials like food, you justified that to yourself.

One day, you stole from the wrong crowd. It was your mistake, you should have paid the price for it. But Misha wanted nothing more than to protect you. His head was bashed in repeatedly. You couldn’t make a sound and only stared with eyes wide open as brain, bone, and blood splashed into the snow. You never thought you could forget the smile he had on his face in those last moments.

* * *

Taken hostage by the group, you never cared enough to remember who they were because you were empty once again, you were made to steal more but also hurt others in the process. It felt wrong, you never hurt anyone when you were with Misha. But if you were to resist, you would receive nothing but severe punishment. Punishment was the worst part of it all. It would leave you barely mobile and practically visionless, but you had to complete your work anyways.

It was another day of being assigned an objective, but you could not hear or comprehend. When the man began to scream into your face, a fire ignited within you, you stuck your thumbs through his eye sockets and rushed for a sharp object. You found a box cutter. Misha smiling the first moment he saw you flashed in your head as you promptly slit his throat. His artery spurted blood all over the room in time with his pulse. All you could do is stare with a vacant expression.

Other members entered the room, but you blacked out entirely as they came after you. By the time your consciousness rose, you had gotten away, but you did not know where you were. You searched for someone who could no longer be found.

* * *

The cycle repeated endlessly. Friendship. Trust. Death. A trail of corpses seemed to follow you, new one being added ceaselessly. Sleep brought no solace, for they appeared in your nightmares, reminding you that you were the one at fault for all of their gruesome ends. You were on the verge of giving up.

But then you met Ven and Ellie. There was stability. Will taught you combat skills, and you naturally exceeded the expectations. After a couple years, you weren’t sure exactly how old you were since there was no date to determine, Will began taking you along to his job.

You weren’t sure what to expect until you saw your first body on the job. It was a girl skewered on antlers. For better or for worse, sights like that became the dorm and you developed a sense of apathy towards death.

Yuki, precious Ellie, like the sister you never had. You protected her fiercely, even if it was Ven simply scolding her.

* * *

You had gotten too close and connected pieces you should have never seen to begin with. The man who helped raise you and train you was the sadistic murderer to many of the scenes he investigated. A sickness rose within you, and he could tell the difference in your demeanor. You had to tell someone, someone who could stop this. But you never got the chance.

“Why?” was all you could cry out. But you already knew why--because he wanted to see what would happen. Pulling you in close and whispering an apology, he gutted you, leaving you to bleed out as you clutched your abdomen, trying to keep the organs in.

Ven gestured for Ellie to come to him and you began sobbing “no.” Yuki looked at you with a tormented expression up until the moment her throat was slit from ear to ear. The spray of blood got all over your face and stained your hair. You tried crawling to her and put your hand over the gash to stop the bleeding, but it was futile. In the hazy fog of near death, you felt yourself sink into the blood. You could feel the lack of oxygen to your brain, and you welcomed the end.The faces of your dead loved ones appeared. You were thankful that that nightmare would end and resigned yourself to death. It was a miserable end, sure. All you could think about was your life’s failures. Through the thick blood, a hand reached out to you. It was kind and so familiar. A force compelled you to grasp it tightly, and in that moment, you felt something flow into you that hadn't been there before. 

* * *

When you came to, you were washed up onto a shore line. Your abdomen was stitched up, and somehow, you were alive. Wandering with no aim, no identity, you came to a forest. There you encountered two suspicious men who you knew you wanted to avoid despite the daze.

* * *

You were pulled out of your memories before more could be seen. You shrieked and the room shook. The experience was so overwhelming, you violently vomited on the ground.

You looked into the eyes of everyone, you were exposed to them all. Rage filled your being as your conscience left you. Orochimaru looked at you with a raised brow and a minute amused grin. Your eyes glowed red, and you quickly lunged forward. It was so primal, so animalistic, yet swifter than any movement you’ve ever made. The urge to kill him was all you could consider. He made you see these things, so it was only fair that he share your pain. 

A black mist came forward from your chest and grew all around you. It could only be described as the darkness inside of your heart. You formed some of the raw energy into a blade and continued your pursuit of destruction. It was an intense battle due to his skill and the energy surrounding you,albeit sloppy and unstable. Any wounds inflicted on your body did not stop you. You did not feel the pain and were set only on your mission to rid him of this world. Shooting your hand forward, the black mist followed and went farther. Your fist clenched and in turn crushed Orochimaru’s arm. He staggered backwards, now unable to weave signs. This was the opportunity to knock him down for good, and you were going to take it. Like a flash, you appeared in front of him and knocked him into the ground hard enough to crack it.

The power was quickly taking a toll on your body, made apparent by the blood spewing from your nose and mouth. “Die.” was the last thing you managed with the blade at his throat before collapsing. 

* * *

You hadn’t left your room for days. Not only because you were recovering from the energy you spent, but because you didn’t care to see anyone. And you didn’t want them to see you. You didn’t want them to see a monster.

There was a knock at the door. There had been a few of them here and there, but you never answered. Eventually, whoever was on the other side would give up. Not this time. The door was locked, but you could hear the visitor jingling with the handle until it finally popped open.

“You ever going to leave? Or will you just rot away?” It was Hidan’s voice.

You launched a pillow at him. “Piss off and leave me to rot away.”   
“Don’t be so pathetic.” Angry tears started flowing, and before you knew it gates had opened. You knew you were being pathetic, and you were a disgrace to anyone who ever cared for you.

“Everyone I care about dies, so I want to join them. I won’t let this curse around me kill anyone else.” You meant your words and loathed yourself. The guilt was crushing your heart.

“Good thing I can't die, huh?” It was an admission of care that you never expected. Hidan crawled next to you and cradled you despite your ugly sobs and the snot dropping out of your nose. You couldn't begin to imagine how nasty you looked. ‘ _ But c’mon _ ,’ you that to yourself, ‘ _ Who really looks good when they cry _ .’ Hidan, fearing that the snot would drip onto his arm, pulled tissue out of his pocket. It was all wrinkled, as if he brought it to prepare for your tests. He looked away and held the tissue to your nose, urging you to blow. He had never been this… this kind before. Like he could read your mind, Hidan blurted, “Don't get used to this.”

“Hidan…” you murmured. 

He whispered your name in response. It was so foreign to hear after all this time, but you liked it. It filled you with warmth. Your lips met. It was not aggressive in the least, which made you smile.

Not even ten seconds after you pulled away, he laughed at you. “Damn, that was fucking salty. Why do you cry seawater?”

The comment earned a genuine chuckle from you, but not forgetting yourself, you flicked him between the eyes per usual. “Asshole.”

“Bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't do much editing on this one, but hey, it's longer and you finally know more about reader! I also feel a little silly and awkward coming up with names for OC's lol. Hidan was being a bit of a sweetheart, but can he stay that way? Or is there angst and frustration to come? We shall see. I'd like to thank NBC's Hannibal for giving me the perfect tragic end to write.


	8. Closer?

You thought the two of you had finally grown closer. But without warning, you and Hidan were farther apart than ever before. He was always avoiding you, and you were damn sure of it. And he would finally speak to you, it was so short and dismissive. There wasn’t even the typical crude Hidan--just an emotionless shell. At least when it came to you. You overheard his conversation with the other members and they were so, so normal. “Fuck” this and “shit” that. 

When you entered the room with a pout, he immediately shut up and left. You rolled your eyes and let out a dramatic sigh. You supposed that one good thing happened these past couple weeks, you were an official member, but your cloak was still being made. You aimlessly walked about the base, deep in thought, when you bumped into something. Pulling away, you realized it was a man’s chest and blushed. 

He was… beautiful. Ebony hair pulled back with a deep sorrow rooted in his eyes. You were captivated when he spoke.

“So you’re the new girl?” A deep, yet smooth voice questioned.

You closed your mouth and nodded. He bowed in greeting, you mimicked his gesture. And with that, he was gone, presumably to his own room. Someone’s hand landed on your head and ruffled your hair a bit.

“That’s Itachi Uchiha.” Ah, it was Deidara. “He slaughtered his whole clan, un.” The calm aura surrounding him would never lead you to assume that he could commit such an atrocity. You could only imagine the toll it had taken on him. Yet another interesting character in the organization of outcasts. ‘ _ I guess I’m one of them, huh? _ ’ 

Shortly after you were back to you were, there was a soft knock at the door and a jingle of the handle. A girl came in--light purple hair with eyeshadow to match, along with a facial piercing. She was cute and you imagined what it’d be like to have a female companion in this place full of aggressive boys. In her arm was a piece of clothing, your eyes lit up as you figured out what it was, but there was something different about it.

“Please try this on,” she finally spoke. After she gently handed the robe to you, you examined it closely. It was practically the same as the others. Long with red clouds, but yours was white in contrast to the black. You looked at her, inquiring why with your expression. “Seeing as how you’re different from us, Pain deemed it fit to have you stand out.”

“Oh,” you nodded.

She reached forward and took your hand in hers. “I’m Konan,” she said with a shake. You grasped her hand and introduced yourself. A delicate smile graced her features and she left you to be alone in your room once more. You looked into the long mirror you convinced Kakuzu to let you buy. The robe fit your form perfectly, though you were self conscious about it being white. You really wished you  _ didn’t _ have to stand out. ‘ _ Whatever _ ,’ you thought and willed yourself to fall asleep. Who knew what tomorrow would hold for you.

* * *

You exited your room, and out of pure luck, you saw Hidan wandering. You finally got him alone in the hallway and began stalking towards him. “Let’s talk.” You felt anger bubbling in you from the past couple weeks of neglect. He shook his head and turned on his heel. You hopped on his back and began pulling his silver hair.

“You’re annoying. Get the fuck off me.” Hidan swatted at you, but you persisted and moved on to pulling at his cheeks.

“Then stop being an avoidant asshole!” You screeched in his ear, hoping it’d hurt. He shot backwards and rammed your body into a wall, causing you to lose your breath and finally loosen your hold. Unbalanced, you fell to the floor with a thud. Hidan firmly pushed his foot into your chest.

“You’re a distraction,” he glared down at you.

“Wha--”

“I’m really fucking sick of thinking about you. You’re like a damned disease. I can’t focus on missions. I can’t focus on my rituals. I hate that I like you,” Hidan continued listing things, but your mind blocked out everything after the ‘I like you.’ A deep red painted your cheeks and your pupils dilated.

“Why the hell are you looking at me like that?” He was clearly heated still.

“You like me?” You quietly mouthed.

His jaw clenched and you realized he probably hadn’t meant to expose himself like that. “Not really. Hardly. Only a little, I guess.” Excuse after excuse, Hidan cringed at himself.

You rose to your feet and grinned. “So that’s what it is, hm? No reason to avoid me for that. It made me,” you paused, “...sad because for whatever fuck all reason, I kinda like you.” You frowned and face palmed at your admission. Never in your wildest dreams, or perhaps nightmares, would you have expected those words to leave your mouth.

Hidan considered you for a moment. You could practically see the cogs of his mind turning. He reached forward and pinched your ear, pulling you along by it.

“Ow, shit.” You tried to push away his hand.

“Don’t be a pussy about it.” He scooped you up bridal style, opened his door, and threw you onto the bed. It was like deja vu, but less sinister this time. You stared up into those burgundy eyes of his, and he stared back down into yours. Shyness got the best of you and you turned away, but his rough hands turned your face forward. Hidan leaned in closer to your face, noses brushing against each other, when a sharp pain ran through your head. Unconsciousness sucked you under, something you should be used to by now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME A MILLION YEARS TO UPDATE. Mental illness and life in general have been WHACK for the past couple months, but I'm more or less out of my funk. So here's an update! Not sure if I should write some smut lol. I already know how I'm going to end this series, it's just a matter of getting to that point! Oh and if anyone wants to request anything for this work or put in a request for a totally new one, you can find me on tumblr at ichirakujutsu. I'd love to chat!


	9. Mood Killer

“You really fuckin’ know how to kill a mood, don’t you?” The voice was mostly joking, though there was a dash of irritation sprinkled there. You barely opened your eyes into narrow slits, recognizing it was Hidan’s figure beside yours.

“What even happened?”

“You passed out, sleeping beauty. Like you always do, I might add.”

“I’m sorry,” a sheepish grin crossed your face. It was undeniable that you were always fainting here and there. ‘ _Maybe I’m narcoleptic? Who knows, and who cares._ ’ You shrugged the thought away seeing as it wasn’t something to dwell on at the moment and finally turned to face him, eyes open and awake.

“I damn well may forgive you if you make it up to me,” Hidan replied, voice latent with mischief.

“And how does one gain the wondrous and exalted Hidan’s forgiveness?” You rolled your eyes, not expecting him to hop on top of you and pin you down.

“Well why don’t I just fucking show you?” Before you could get a word out, his mouth crashed into yours. After the initial shock, you let the kiss deepen. ‘ _What a pervert_ ,’ you said to yourself. You weren’t stopping him though, so what did that make you a pervert as well?

His fingers snaked up your shirt and cupped your breast. He had no obstacles to get around since you never wore a bra in the evening before you went to sleep. Growing impatient and wanting to ravage your body, Hidan made quick work of your shirt and his own. The shock of cool air made your nipples go hard, a fact he took advantage of. His moth covered your nipple, roughly sucking on it before nibbling and used his fingers to pinch and pull the other. You covered your mouth to block out some of your noises, you were in a filled base after all, but soft mewls still managed to pass through.

Nothing about this sex-pedition was romantic or slow, but that matched Hidan’s fiery personality perfectly. You smirked to yourself. “Are you going to use those sexy ass lips for anything other than grinning?” He suggested while palming himself through his pants. You blushed and looked away from the sight. This was _not_ how you expected this morning to go. You could hear shuffling before your eyes were covered. Lifting up the obstruction, you saw that they were his boxers.

“Ew, come on.” You frowned and tossed them back, to which he responded by smacking them down.

“Then get over here and stop being useless.” A pout settled on your face before you finally agreed to crawl over to him. Hidan forcefully gripped your chin, pulling you back up to meet him face to face. You were taken into another sloppy set of kisses and bites. You moaned into his mouth, fully aroused, and he reciprocated. Hidan pushed your head down. His hard cock was a mere inch away from your mouth. Your eyes widened at the overall size. Gulping hard, you shyly reached forward, taking it in your hand and began pumping. “More,” Hidan commanded. You stuck only your tongue out, giving the head a teasing flick before beginning to go up and down the entirety of the length. Without warning, his hand pushed on the back of your head, making the cock go all the way in your mouth. Your eyes watered slightly, but you brushed it aside and continued with vigor. “Yeah, right there,” he groaned and pet your hair. You hadn’t realized how wet your cunt was before you felt a hand rub up and down. Shortly after, two fingers entered you, causing you to moan around his cock. It was a pleasant surprise that he got around to a little foreplay for you as well—not that it lasted too long. He pulled back and you could see that both of you were horny messes. You fell back to the top of the bed, he followed suit and straddled your waist. You quivered at the feeling of his cock against your clit. “I can’t hold back anymore,” he warned.

“That’s okay,” was all you could manage to speak.

“Oh, Jashin. Fuck,” he moaned and gritted his teeth as he entered you all at once. A sharp exhale came from you, the sensation being relatively unfamiliar. Not that you hadn’t ever had sex, it had just been a long, long time. He buried his head in the crook of your neck and you met each of his thrusts with your hips. Head foggy with pleasure, you didn’t even notice the fact that he had bitten into your flesh--hard. Hidan pulled back to look at you while he licked your blood of his lips. One taste was all it took for him to scuffle to the middle of the room, slicing his palm open with a blade ready at his bedside and let the blood drip to the floor.

As it collected, you admired his form once again: a strong, handsome face with a sculpted and toned body. The fact that he didn’t take his necklace off even during sex made you giggle. “What a fanatic,” you whispered to yourself. He finished painting the crimson symbol, and you realized what was about to occur. A demeanor of dominance came over him, and with a simple look, you were compelled to follow. He forced you to your hands and knees. You shivered at the feeling of his cock against you as he bent over you. His teeth were at your throat once more, puncturing the wound he had made moments ago once again. Without having to see his skin change, you knew the two of you were now sharing each other’s pain.

“Well fuck me,” you breathed out.

“That’s what I’m trying to do, idiot,” he huffed back into your ear. Hidan entered you once more, thrusting more violently into you this time. You shoved your face in the floor, trying to muffle the lewd noises escaping your mouth, much to Hidan’s displeasure. He laced his fingers in your hair and roughly pulled your hair, making your head fly back. You were able to look up at him, reaper skin and all, and tears pricked your eyes at the pain of being yanked. Yet you were turned on knowing that he was getting the same sensation as you. “I want to hear you moan like a little bitch in heat for me.” You let out a breathy ‘uh-huh’ before crying out as he fucked you harder than before. He let go of your hair, making your head smack against the stained carpet. Before that pain could fully register, there was a more agonizing one invading your abdomen. You screamed out, eyes rolling into the back of your head, and he let out a crazed laugh-moan mixture. Warm liquid spilled down your back and you turned your head to the side to watch his blood coat your skin. He continued making gashes around his body, reveling in both of your pain. The mixture of pain and pleasure made your body give out, but he lay on top of you and continued unrelentlessly.

“I-I’m-I’m gonna c—“ You couldn’t finish the sentence, but Hidan got the point. He managed to get his hand between your body and the floor and roughly rubbed your clit.

“Me too,” he shuddered. His cock thrusting into you became more erratic, signifying how close he was. The head of his cock hit your cervix and you saw white, finally feeling your orgasm wash over you. The walls of your cunt squeezed his cock tighter as you came, bringing him to his own climax. A cry of overstimulated pleasure left your throat as you felt warm spurts of cum fill you deep inside your pussy. Hidan grunted at his release before falling on his back beside your.

The two of you panted on the floor for minutes, sticky with blood. “So how the fuck are we both going to get to take showers without anyone noticing the blood caked to our skin and the sex hair?” You groaned, not wanting any harassment or teasing. Hidan merely shrugged in response, eyes still closed. You smacked his chest, noticing his skin had returned to normal.

“Bitch, what the hell? Who gives a shit how we’ll do it, just let me sit here and do my prayer to Jashin. He’s still my priority.” He dismissed your question.

“Oh whatever,” you narrowed your eyes. ‘ _How annoying._ ’ “Well I’m going first then.” As you were about to lift yourself, his armed snaked around you, pulling you in for a kiss. He then waved you off to go take your shower. You shook your head with a sigh. How you still didn’t hate the man was unknown to you.

You shrugged on the old clothes from yesterday and grabbed a shirt and boxers from Hidan’s drawer. It wasn’t like he ever wore shirts, after all. Cracking open the door, you checked that no one was roaming the halls. Confident that the coast was clear, you quickly entered the bathroom and locked the door. After stripping, you looked at your naked form in the mirror. You looked… filthy. Skin stained with blood, a horrid bruise on your throat from where it was pierced and sucked, and hair crazier than ever before. You sent a silent prayer to no particular god that no one had caught you looking like that.

The water was steaming, just how you liked it, so you stepped in. As you washed your body, the areas Hidan wounded himself ached around your body as well despite nothing being there. You flinched and tried to go over them delicately. After taking time to thoroughly wash yourself, you felt renewed coming out. You were startled as the door opened in the middle of you brushing your hair and you scrambled for a towel.  
“It’s just me,” Hidan voiced.

“How the hell did you get in here?” You were startled. “I locked the door!”  
“Do you think I’ve never picked a damned lock in my life?” He looked at you with an irritated expression.

“You seriously picked the lock to get in here?” You were incredulous.

“It’s not my fault you took a million goddamn years in here.” He locked the door behind him.

You got closer to him, whispering in his ear, “Did anyone see you come in here?”

“Why do you care so fucking much? Are you embarrassed or something?” The typical pissed off expression painted his face.

“No,” you looked to your side and bit your lip. “I’m not embarrassed about you. I’m embarrassed about myself.”

“Because you’re my little whore now?” The corners of his lips turned upwards.

“I am not your whore!” You exclaimed.

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” he stopped pressing and undressed to step in the shower. After you finished taking care of yourself and changed, you weren’t sure whether or not to wait for him, but you decided to in the end. He interrupted your empty thoughts. “Wow, waiting here like an obedient pet, eh? You really could be my whore.”

“N-no!” You stuttered. “I just wouldn’t be able to lock the door for you if I left.” A total bullshit excuse and Hidan definitely saw through it.

“Mhm.” You sighed in relief, happy that he wasn’t going to try to get more out of you with that point. You watched as he got ready, smiling at how short his routine was, yet how good he looked. The two of you eventually exited the bathroom together and before you could walk into your room, Hidan grabbed your waist to pull you in for a quick kiss. Your cheeks took on a rosy shade and you waved to him before leaving.

Lying in bed, you squealed into your pillow in disbelief at what just happened. The two of you legit fucked. ‘ _And hard too_ ,’ your mind added. It was something you told him you would never want to do one of the first days you knew each other, and now you were knocking yourself for those words. Just as you were relaxing, rough sex was rather tiring after all, a paper butterfly fluttered into your room. You caught it and opened it up, groaning at the contents. You were to go see the leader Pain and be assigned a mission. Unable to get a break, you donned yourself in your new and unique Akatsuki robe. Exiting your room and locking it behind you, you strode to the location detailed in the note, hoping for nothing too strenuous.

But were things ever that easy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smut, lol. It felt very... awkward to write, but I hope it came out at least okay and not super corny. I didn't even write it when I did roleplay, so this was a whole new ball game. OH WELL, no time like the present to try it out. More plot to come next chapter!


	10. Steal Eyes

You entered a room with an ominous statue. It was holding its palms upwards with ten curled fingers. The other members were already up there, though some were merely rainbow holograms. Noticing an open space, you followed suit. The only ones physically there were you, Hidan, and Itachi. You noticed a certain detestable member was M.I.A., but before you had a moment to question it, Pain began to speak. “Orochimaru has left the organization.”

“That bastard, un,” Deidara spat. There was an internal ‘ _ Hell yeah! _ ’ and ‘ _ Hell no! _ ’ inside you. Sure, you were happy to never see the snake again, but you would’ve liked to tear him apart more.

“But that will not stop the plan to capture the tailed beasts,” Pain continued. Not knowing what he was actually talking about, you fidgeted with the ring granted to you. The color was a sky blue, which brought a smile to your face. It was something light in the otherwise drab base. He then called yours and Itachi’s names. “You are to train her to make sure she is ready for anything. The jinchuuriki are not weak.”

“Yes, sir,” Itachi obediently responded. You were a bit nervous to train with him. It was almost a certainty that his calm demeanor juxtaposed a monstrous power. 

Pain gave out more information that you tuned out of since it didn’t pertain to you. Eventually, the meeting ended, the three of you jumped down, and the holograms vanished. You walked down a hallway, and you could feel Hidan stalking close by. “You ever gonna catch up ooor?” And with that, you felt a head rest on top of yours. “There ya’ are.”

“Don’t let that guy capture you in any creepy genjutsu.” He sounded so… possessive, which brought a smirk to your face.

“I don’t think anyone can be quite as creepy as you, _ boyfriend _ ,” you teased.

“Woah, woah, let’s not drop the fucking ‘b’ word.” You burst out laughing.

“Yeah, I guess that term is a bit too mundane for us.”

“Exactly,” Hidan coughed. “We’re just involved.”

“Sexually,” you paused. “And romantically, hm?”

“Shit, I don’t know. I guess so. Don’t put me on the goddamn spot right now.”

“Whatever, man.” You really weren’t offended by his flustered and indecisive response. It’d be ridiculous to think he’d suddenly become the dreamy and committed guy who’d sweep  you off your feet just because you fucked… even though that was the type of man Misha told you to go for. You sent him a silent apology for choosing a smarmy kind of guy instead. “Anyways, I’ll be fine. I have to get stronger if I’ll be able to help you.”

“Well,  _ dear _ ,” ah, so now he was the one teasing you this time, “I can’t die. So I don’t think I’ll be needing my fair maiden to come and save a fuckin’ beast like me.”

“Uh-huh,” you shook your head. Eventually, the hallway forked, one path going where you needed to go and the other for him. “I guess this is where the lover’s part.”

“I really wish that you’d cut it out with the cheesy lovey-dovey bullshit,” Hidan groaned.

“But how could I when you react so nicely like that?”

“Oh shut the fuck up,” he rolled his eyes. He leaned in to kiss you then shoved you towards where you had to go. “Now leave.” You waved him bye with a grin. ‘Fucking dork.’

Itachi was standing in the middle of the room by the time you got there. “Sorry, Hidan held me up.”

“I assumed,” his cool voice responded.

The air was a bit tense because of your awkwardness. “So what are we working on?”

“Your agility and ability to resist genjutsu.”

“Alright, sounds good to me,” you bowed. “Is that because it’s your specialty?”

“Correct,” Itachi nodded back. You shook hands, then shot apart to resume a fighting stance.

* * *

The two of you had exchanged blows for what felt like hours, though that would be impossible. There was little opportunity to strike him, and even defending yourself from his taijutsu proved difficult as well.

“God, you’re fucking fast,” you huffed.

“Then focus,” he advised you. You took a deep breath and centered yourself.

“Alright,” you motioned for him to come at him you once again. And so he did, continuing his assault of taijutsu, throwing in ninjutsu here and there as well.

Something switched in his demeanor, and he reopened his eyes to show you his ocular power.At the sight of his sharingan, your eyes turned to red and began to burn. You cried at the pain and felt liquid drip down your tear ducts. After smearing it on your face and looking down at your palms, you saw the blood. “What is happening to me,” you screamed.

“Sharingan.” A one word answer. You looked over into a panel of metal, and there it was: a sharingan in its most infantile form. It’s presence was agonizing and you clutched your eyes. The pain dissipated and your eyes were normal once more. “You stole my eyes.”

“What?” You were struggling to get rid of blood smeared into your eyes.

“Your power seems to include the power to steal eyes.” You were stunned. “You are not of Uchiha descent, yet you still unlocked the same Bloodline Limit as I.”

“I-I’m sorry,” you stuttered, startled and not sure what to do.

“You need a teacher to hone the eyes the best you can. You remind me of someone I must face with the sharingan, so I will help you.”

“Thank you,” you bowed multiple times.

“Go get rest, who knows what damage will be done if we try again. I will report this development to Pain.” The two of you said your brief goodbyes.

Each step caused black dots to obscure your vision, but you continued, dazed by all these revelations about who you were and what you could do. An arm caught you mid stumble. “You look fucked up.”

“I feel fucked up, Hidan.”

“Did the bastard do something weird like I told you not to let him do?” He was getting pissed off. The man had quite a short temper.

“No, sharingan, I had the sharingan.”

“The hell? Are you a damned Uchiha?”

“No, dumbass, you know I’m not an Uchiha. Itachi said something about Bloodline Limits and the power to steal eyes.” You paused. “I’m going to be training more with him. I need to learn my capabilities to the fullest. Another sharingan to team up with would be undeniably be useful.” Hidan deeply frowned. “What, why are you upset? You and Kakuzu were the ones pestering me to be useful when I first came here. I’m finally attaining it.”

“Jashin, what do you not get? You’re most useful when you’re by me.”

“Even Leader said I need to get stronger to stay here and help you all!”

“I don’t give a fuck what that pussy says,” Hidan argued back.

You went up on your tippy toes to place a kiss on his forehead. “Can you just trust me? Please?” His nostrils flared and eyes narrowed. 

“Fine. But if you stop seeing me cause you’re too damn busy with that dickhead, I’ll drag you back and lock you in my room.”

“You’re such a child sometimes, but yes yes, I’ll still see you,” you assured him.

* * *

Each day he was available, you trained with Itachi. You learned to sustain the sharingan longer and bring it out without Itachi activating his first, though each time came with the price of blood like the first. And if you really strained, you’d be blind for a couple of days. He taught you simple things about genjutsu, which could never affect someone of his prowess. Itachi and Hidan were truly opposites. Itachi was calm, reserved, quiet. Hidan was, well, eccentric to say the least. So when you would go from one to the other, it was much like going from a hot day to jumping in frigid water.

Hidan could really be a pouty baby afterwards. You’d shout things like: “Why would I want to be with someone who reeks of blood and iron!” To which he’d apply with: “I didn’t have the fuckin’ time cause I didn’t know when you would be back!” And then it’d usually turn to him asking you to shower with him. Occasionally, you’d give in to the lewd suggestion, but today was not that day.

You were thoroughly knackered after training. Your head ached and you had to wipe all the blood and grime off of you. While standing at the bathroom sink, rinsing your face, the front of someone’s hips pressed directly into your ass suggestively. You knew it was Hidan, so there was no need for you to stop what you were doing, but you freed one hand to swat him away. “I don’t want to do anything,” you told him firmly between drying your face with a cloth.

“Come on,” he whined. “It’s been days.”

“No,” you continued to push him away with whatever strength you had left in your arms.

“You’re being a fucking bitch.” Hidan’s lack of empathy was really pissing you off, so you snapped.

“I have been working fucking hard you dense cunt. I am tired, I am swore, and I am in pain. Sorry that I don’t want to fuck while I’m completely exhausted.” The yelling caused a surge of agony through your head, and your knees quivered.

“You’re such a damn hassle.” Hidan scooped you up and carried you to your room. It was a comforting gesture you’ve gotten more and more used to. Rather than dropping you, he gently laid you on the bed, allowing your back to face up. He sat on top of your butt and began rubbing your shoulders, neck, lower back. Endorphins came through your body, allowing you to relax in a more blissful state. The massage hurt, but it was the good kind.

“Who knew you were an amazing masseuse,” you yawned.

“Just sleep you idiot,” his voice was gruff.

“Thank you,” you drifted off. “I like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OP Reader shall be OP. Oh, and in case anyone forgot, Bloodline Limit is the english translation of Kekkai Genkai!


	11. Tailed Beast

“So what even is a tailed beast?” You trotted alongside Hidan and Kakuzu. Pain had suggested you join the “Zombie Combo” alongside their mission to capture the Two-Tails host. You had no idea what that would entail, but you agreed regardless. After all, these two were your first encounter with the Akatsuki, and despite the bickering between all of you, the three of you worked great together as a team.

“Essentially, they are incarnates of hatred and have immense chakra. Jinchuuriki are the hosts of these beasts and are often powerful shinobi who utilize that power from the monsters in them. Some can actually take the form of their respective beast. Each of the great nations has one to keep the balance between them, though perhaps it’d be more appropriate to say _had_ ,” Kakuzu answered your inquiry. “Kisame is called the tailless tailed beast because of his chakra, actually.” Hidan nodded in agreeance with the explanation.

“Sounds so awesome,” you were amazed and excited to see one; however, that mood was immediately soured because you knew the outcome. This wasn’t an opportunity to meet one and ask questions, this was to end in the restraint and death of the host. Hidan pulled you into his side.

“Stop looking so fucking glum,” he pinched you. “I get that you’re not the violent, death-to-all type, but it’s not so bad.”

“Well of course you would say that, you’re the one who gets off to that.” You rolled your eyes. You guessed it was sweet that he was trying to ease your guilt though.

“Hell yeah I do, I was born to slaughter. That’s why I’m blessed and highly favored by--”

“Yeah, yeah, your lord and savior Jashin. We’ve had this discussion about your quite literally undying love for the guy.” You heard Kakuzu sigh beside you.

“Our target is a woman from the Hidden Cloud Village named Yugito Nii. Her description is as follows: Long, straight blonde hair that’s tied back, red lipstick, and she will also be wearing her village forehead protector,” Kakuzu gave the rundown then turned to you. “You will lure her in by acting as though you need help. Hidan and I will be attacking you, but don’t put up too good of a fight, and do not use your powers under any circumstance. You may get roughed up, but we won’t kill you.”

“Probably!” Hidan interjected, which led you to slap the back of his head.

“The Two-Tails may not intervene if you look too competent,” the other man continued. “When she’s busy dealing with the two of us, you will make your move from behind. Use whatever is necessary, but she must be captured alive.”

“Right,” you nodded. There was a deep pain in your gut. Exploiting and using the kindness of someone against them was so cruel, but it was a necessary evil to help further the goals of those who took you in and gave your life purpose once again. “But hey, won’t it look like we’re together with these outfits? I know mine is a different color and all, but it’s still practically the same.” You gestured to the robes.

“You have clothes on underneath, yes?” Kakuzu asked back.

“Well yeah.”

“Then remove the robe and stash it somewhere you’ll be able to retrieve it from when we get closer. Place your ring with it too,” he advised you.

“Okay.” You inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to calm your nerves. Hidan drew small circles on your lower back with his fingertips, which aided your attempts. You were a bit insecure with Kakuzu standing right next to you guys, but everyone knew there was a thing going on anyways. Plus, it’s not like you two were fucking next to him or anything. It was just some vanilla shit going on.

Eventually, the three of you arrived just outside the Village Hidden in the Clouds. You hid your robe under a tree as you were instructed earlier. The men split off from you in order to create the appearance that you were not traveling as a team. You knew that when you all met up again, it would be time to battle. You grimaced at the fact that you were going to have to allow yourself to get roughed up, but what was necessary was necessary. Hopefully the little rouse would even work. You just had to locate where she was and start a scuffle nearby, but there were still no guarantees.

Moving stealthily through the trees, you noticed a woman matching the description of Yugito Nii. She looked beautiful and kind, and once again, your heart twinged with guilt. You shook your head to rid your mind of these attachments to a person you didn’t even know. It was Hidan and the Akatsuki who were important to you. They were your precious comrades now who you’d do anything for.

As you stood and watched, a shuriken whizzed past your head, and you immediately jumped back down to the ground. What awaited you was Kakuzu who shot his hand from his body to reach for your throat. You sidestepped only to have a scythe in your face. Following the plans, you allowed it to slice your cheek and recoiled at the pain. The damn thing was sharp. Hidan quickly retracted it and licked your blood off. You knew he wouldn’t kill you with his curse technique, but a fleeting feeling of terror still gripped you at the sight. Allowing yourself to appear weak, you fell to the ground with a thud, and Hidan charged at you know with the spear for closer combat. You only hoped the Jinchuuriki would involve herself soon, it was tiring and annoying to act incompetent against your teammates.

Almost like she heard your request, a woman jumped in front of you and deflected Hidan’s attack. You scrambled back up to your feet and walked up by her side, equipped only with a kunai knife. “Thank you,” you managed to say. She smiled and nodded, as if it was only natural to help out.

“Don’t try to interfere you fucking whore,” Hidan shouted. “This ain’t your battle.”

“Follow me,” the woman grasped your hand and began sprinting. You had no clue where you were going, but you really had no choice but to go along with her. “Who are those guys?” She asked you, obviously trying to get a feel for the situation and for those men’s power.

“I have no idea,” you lied.

“Well they clearly want something from you,” she stated but didn’t ask for any further explanation. “Can you make clones?”

“Y-yeah.”

She stopped for a second in front of a cave. “Make one now please so I can take it into this tunnel and lure those guys in too.”

“You don’t want me to just go in with you?”

“No, my intention is to get rid of them. I wouldn’t want you getting caught in the crossfire,” Yugito clarified.

“Okay,” you nodded. “Thank you.” And with that you signed to make a clone.

“Perfect,” she smiled at you. “You go to the village and get to safety. If you explain the situation, they’re sure to help you out, but don’t ask for backup. I got this covered.” You sensed Hidan and Kakuzu coming up, so you hid behind a tree and watched her grab the clone to bring inside. No doubt they felt that the real you was waiting outside, they were S-Rank shinobi after all, but they assumed this was all apart of some plan. You appreciated the trust in each other’s capabilities.

You decided that you’d wait about five minutes before entering after them, and when that time was up, you charged in. The three were already engaged in combat, but she faltered when she saw you come in. “I thought I told you to go to safety!” She shrieked. “I’m okay here, go!” Kakuzu took advantage of the moment to knock her hard against a wall.

“I’m sorry,” you said before tears of blood ran down your face. It was time to join the fight, so you brought out the sharingan.

“You--” The Jinchuuriki couldn’t finish her thought as she got distracted trying to fight off the attackers, but the sense of betrayal was clear in her eyes. You gulped down the hesitation and assisted the two men in their attacks. Breaking away, she ran deeper in until you were all in some sort of abandoned building. “I don’t plan on letting any of you get away from here alive.”

“Come on now,” Hidan began to speak. “You’re trapped in this little place against three. If you just come with us nice and easy, I won’t have to hurt you. But if you want to fight, it’s against my religion to not fucking slaughter you.”

“You fools… you think you have me trapped, don't you? Well, you haven’t. In fact, I'm the one who's trapped you! I see your robes, and now that I know you're with Akatsuki, I can't let you go. I swear on my own name of Yugito Nii of Kumogakure, that I will kill you!” With that declaration, her body began to change form. She became a great blue cat beast with two tails, as the name would imply.

* * *

The battle was fierce. Yugito truly went all out with her fire element and explosives; however, she just couldn’t take you, Hidan, and Kakuzu out. With her power thoroughly exhausted, she could no longer put up a fight and was unconscious. After Hidan finished his painstakingly long ritual to Jashin, Kakuzu flung her body over his shoulder, and the three of you began to travel back so that you could seal the tailed beast inside her into the Gedo statue. You were shaken by the experience, so you reached for Hidan’s hand to hold while you made your way.

“This is some fucking fufu shit.” He said those words, but made no effort to pull away and held yours just as tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I couldn't be bothered to use all the exact lines from the manga/anime, so I kind of improvised. Sorry if that's a problem!


	12. Fuckin' Heretic

Now aware of the power of the Tailed Beasts, you trained even more rigorously and assisted more missions. You harnessed the power of your taken Sharingan and the ability to repel and attract—which was similar to one of Pain’s techniques—making you a valuable asset to the Akatsuki. But you still desired more than that. Most of all, you wanted to be indispensable to Hidan, and to an extent, he made you feel that way; however, you knew deep in your heart that you weren’t ranked above his beloved Lord Jashin. It miffed you, but it was a fact you had to get over. It was a rare occasion that the two of you had the exact times off to recover, yet it seems luck had swayed in your favor. The two of you had been able to spend the entire day with each other. “You’ve never told me about the life you left behind, Hidan.” You were genuinely curious about the man you—crazily enough—cared for.

“Hmm? You’re really interested in that bullshit?” Hidan appeared to be surprised by it.

“Well of course I am! I’ve always wondered but never bothered to ask. Like, how did you grow up? And how are you immortal? And—“

“Alright, alright, damn,” he cut you off. “I get it, I’m amazing and sexy and you’re my number one fan, babe.” You snorted at the arrogant response. “I’m not about to delve into anything to deep, but pretty much I come from Yugakure. After a while, they decided to be pussies and turned the place into some shit tourist-y area. You know me, I was not about to abide by that trash, so I went rogue. Most villages try to take care of their Missing-Nin quickly, but none of the bitches back there were stronger. So they didn’t even fuckin’ bother. Good for them though, they saved their worthless lives.” He paused, thinking of what to inform you about next. “Through Jashinism rituals and slaughtering my neighbors, I reached immortality, though technically I could die of starvation.” Hidan shrugged at the end of the sentence.

“And have you always been a fan of exposing your chest?” It was more so a joke, but the man seemed eager to answer.

“Oh hell yeah. With a body like this, how could I not be showing it off?” Hidan gestured to himself, earning a giggle from you.

You placed your palm upon his abdomen. “Eh, I guess you’re alright.”

“Fuck off, bitch. You love this and you damn well know it.” Hidan looped his arm around your waist and pulled you in. Pushing a stray strand of hair out of your face, his lips were quickly on yours. His kisses felt so feverish and needy, which you reveled in. Jashin surely wasn’t going to be the one helping him get off.

“How about a quickie?” He suggested breathily in your ear.

“I think it’s pronounced quiche, dear,” you teased. As if punishing you for the lame joke, he bit down harder than usual on your ear. “Ow, that hurts!” But he wouldn’t let go.

“Then don’t say dumb shit, loser,” he responded between his teeth, finally loosening his grip.

“Sooo sorry,  _ master _ .” It was intended to be satire, but the quirked brow and look on Hidan’s face suggested that it gave him an idea--one that you weren’t quite sure just how much you’d like it.

“Get down,” he quickly ordered.

“What?”

“I said get down,” Hidan gritted and forced you down with his hand. “Now stay there.” You, out of habit, tried to turn your head to see what he was about to do. “I fucking said stay, whore.” You were taken aback by his tone, but you decided to obey for now to see just where this would lead. A gasp escaped your lips at the sudden loss of sight caused by the blindfold placed over your eyes.

“What the hell are you do—.” You were cut off with a slap across your cheek. It wasn’t hard enough to indicate that he actually intended to truly harm you, just enough pain to get him aroused. And if you were to be honest with yourself, you found yourself enjoying things rougher.

“Shut your mouth. Slaves don’t get to speak unless asked.” As you parted your lips just slightly to, he clasped his hand over it, not letting a sound escape.  You could hear Hidan shuffle around to remove his clothes then yours being shimmied off as well. A warm sensation went down your body till you felt Hidan’s mouth tonguing your pussy, clearly trying to get things wetter for easier insertion. Your moan turned into a yelp as his firm hand slapped your ass, seemingly punishing you for making sound. “Tell me you want it.”

“What?” The request pulled you out of you dream-like state that was further induced by the lack of vision.

“I said tell me you want it,” he gripped your ass hard enough to hurt.

“I want it,” you managed.

“Want what?” The vicious man was clearly looking for a special word.

“I want your cock. Please, Hidan,” you begged.

“Good girl.” He simultaneously placed a kiss between your shoulder blades and rammed himself into you. There was a twinge of pain mixed in with the pleasure considering there hadn’t been much foreplay at all, yet the urgency added a new layer to you feeling good. Hidan pushed and pulled himself from you with vigor, wasting no time at all to build things up to a climax. You moaned and pushed back against each thrust, looking for an orgasm of your own. Ever the gentleman, he reached for you clit in order to help you out. Getting off on the other’s pleasure was yet another facet of the relationship you cherished, and it was a quickie indeed because soon enough, you felt Hidan’s pent up sexual frustration release inside you. Being rubbed, penetrated, and filled up with his semen was just enough to push you over the edge, leaving you shaking throughout your own orgasm. He pulled out and the two of you lay splayed out on your backs on the floor of his room.

After lying for a few minutes to catch your breath, Hidan turned over to face you. “Just thought I’d let you know that I’m going on a mission with that damned Kakuzu tomorrow. There’s some travelling to do, so it may be a few days. Plus who knows what the bastard upstairs will assign me to do next.”

“I appreciate you letting me know,” you softly smiled and brushed your fingertips against his exposed cheek. You could’ve sworn the lightest shade of pink crept upon his features. “What are you two supposed to be doing?”

“Going after some heretic who has a bounty on his head,” Hidan seemed aggravated.

“Ah, so this mission is clearly for Kakuzu’s interests. And is he really a heretic or does he just not follow Jashinism?”

“He’s some monk for whatever other bullshit there is to believe, but anyone who doesn’t see Jashin as the true god is a fucking heretic.” How this man could be so dedicated was beyond your realm of reasoning.

“So I’m a heretic, eh?” You were interested in what kind of response he’d muster up.

“Well, shit, yeah technically. I probably shouldn’t involve myself with someone outside of Jashinism, but I figure it’s worth it if I can convince you.”

“Awww, I’m worth stepping outside your belief system? You should’ve just told me how much you love me!” You were being overdramatic for the fun of it. You pecked his cheek over and over.

“Oh don’t be a lame ass pussy about this,” Hidan pushed your face to the side. You giggled, flooded with feelings of warmth and, as strange as it was to admit, love. “Just shut up and go to sleep already. I have important shit to do in the morning.” He turned to his other side.

“Okay, love,” you snuggled up behind him to become the ‘big spoon,’ to which he let out a huff. “Wake me up before you leave.”   
“Yeah, yeah,” he replied quietly.

* * *

You awoke to feeling of incessant poking. “Get up, bitch, goddamn.”

“Ugh, what time is it?” You were groggy.

“Obviously time for me to leave.” A smile crept up on your face knowing that he kept his word to you. You sat up to hug him, which he reciprocated.

“Come back safe. Remember that you promised to never die.” A long, yet gentle kiss ensued between you two until he finally had to pull away.

“I sure as hell hope you don’t think I’d get taken down. Just go back to sleep while you can,” Hidan waved away your worries.

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.”

“Uh-huh, see you soon.” He gave you one finally kiss on the forehead before exiting the room, leaving you to fall back into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil' bit of smut, lil' bit of plot. Life is about balance, you know? About to be starting college in a week where I'll have to grind real hard on my studies, but I'm going to stay committed to updating my fics as sort of a study break! Anyways, I'm working on a couple other Naruto one-shots, so I'll be sure to mention it when they're finished!


	13. Come Back Safe

Days had passed, and Hidan was still out and about. You were slightly worried, though you tried to push away any negative thoughts, putting rationality in its place. The guy was immortal after all. You had seen him fatally wound himself time and time again, but the devil just bounces right back. With a sigh, you managed to get yourself out of bed. The world of the living wasn’t one you particularly cared for on this day, but who are you to be picky. You stalked down to the kitchen.

“Wow, someone’s depressed, un. What’s your problem?” Deidara questioned from behind you. You shrugged in response. “Ah, you must be lonely, un--longest you’ve been without that asshole.”

“Oh shut up, don’t mock me. Haven’t you ever been lonely?” You shot him a sour look.

It appeared that he genuinely considered your questions. “Not any time recently, at least. As long as there are people in the world to witness my art, I couldn’t possibly be lonely, un.”

“Figures,” you chuckled. Swiping up the mere toast you made, you then pat Deidara’s head on your way out of the room. “Thanks for asking how I’m doing.” However tempting it was, you decided it wasn’t the best idea to shut yourself up in your room. You exited the base, finding a nearby spot with trees and a river.

There was a sense of serenity that washed over you as you watched the river flow. The rustle of leaves and the chirps of birds created a tune that you hummed along to. You found a spot of soft grass that lay under the shade of a weeping willow tree. You found your eyes beginning to shut as exhaustion took over. Figuring you might as well indulge in a nap, you allowed a light sleep to take place.

Your eyes snapped open as you felt someone peering over your, and you smirked at the color of silver hair glimmering in the sun. “Are you that fuckin’ lazy that you can’t even sleep in your own damned bed?”

“Missed you too,” you slowly sat up. As your eyes focused more, you looked at his ear. Gently bringing your fingers up to it, you softly traced over the now missing piece. “What happened here?”

“Ah, these cunts managed to knick it. If you think that’s bad, check this,” he laughed and removed the ninja headband around his neck. Your eyes widened at the stitching, clearly Kakuzu’s, that reattached his head.

“Goddamn, you got beheaded? I’m sure you gave them quite a scare that it didn’t kill you.”

Hidan grinned, as if pleased to horrify whoever. “That’s not even the best part! I got to kill one of those pussies,” he licked his lips. “It felt so fuckin’ good.”

“You’re such a weirdo. You know that?” You began to stand up, and he wrapped his arms around your neck.

“Ah, but you sure as hell love it,” Hidan said with certainty.

“So confident,” you frowned. “Maybe I should add a little more doubt to your mind.”

“Impossible,” he shook his head. “I’m not the most strategic, but I’m not a fucking idiot.”

“Sure, sure, you damned weirdo,” you gave up.

“Damned? Definitely not. I’m fucking blessed by my man Jashin,” he pinched your cheek, gaining an eye roll from you.

The two of you headed back inside the Akatsuki’s base and shared what the two of you had been up to since you last saw each other. He clearly took pleasure in his own experiences, which had you feeling solemn. As he described the boy who cried for his teacher, you felt a sadness manifest in your heart and cursed yourself. Hidan must’ve noticed your change in expression. Taking a more serious tone, he said your name. As you met his burgundy eyes, he spoke, “You really are too soft for this gig, aren’t you?”

“Perhaps,” you quietly agreed. “But I owe my life to you all, so I have to keep pushing on.” Was that justification for your own conscience or for the man in front of you? Even you weren’t sure of the answer to that question, and now was not the time to get deep in your own thoughts.

“Who would’ve thought I’d want to be with such a pussy?” Hidan facepalmed, but seeing your face turn to a more upset look, he continued. “But I guess it’s a damn good complement to my own nature.”

“Someone’s gotta be the human in this relationship,” you shrugged.

“Well shit, if that’s how it's gonna be, then I guess it can work,” he looked at you with skepticism.

* * *

Eventually the two of you migrated to your own room. You didn’t really feel like being in the old blood smelling room at that moment, and somehow, he didn’t care to upset you right now. Perhaps because he actually did miss you. As he laid on your chest, you messed with his hair without protest. You closed your eyes, focusing on the rise and fall of your diaphragm with each breath.

“I’ll have to go out again for a while tomorrow,” Hidan finally spoke up.

“For what?” You frowned.

“That fucking Kakuzu and I have to go finish off those people we fought.”

“Could I come with?” You felt disappointed at news.

He chuckled lightly. “I don’t think so… considering you were getting all damn bleary eyed just at me telling you about it.”

“Fair enough,” you sighed. “Come back and don’t get any more of your ear taken off.”   
“Oh fuck you, they caught me off guard.”

“Then it’s great that you’re immortal.” You gave his head light scratches with your nails, knowing that he enjoys it, whether or not he’d admit to it. “Can I make a request a little request?” He looked at you, quirking his brow, silently giving you the invitation to ask. “Can we just stay here tonight and sleep?” You really weren’t in the mood for rough housing, since you felt anxiety, like something bad was to happen soon.

Sensing your tension, he agreed with a sigh. “Fine, fine.” Hidan scooted up on the bed, placing  _ your _ head on his chest instead. You looked up and gave him a gentle kiss, which he reciprocated with the same softness.

“I have a sense that something is to go wrong, so just come back safe, okay? I’d prefer to not be alone again.” You softly said.

“Another damn request.” He pushed your head down back onto his bare chest. It felt warm against your colder body. “But yeah, of course I’ll be back. There’s no fucking way that they can kill me. Don’t be an idiot.”

You lifted your pinky finger up. “Pinky promise me.” Hidan groaned before interlacing his own with yours.

“This is so fucking lame for a guy like me.”

“Thank you anyways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN OVER A MONTH! I've been so busy with university that I've been neglecting my works.


	14. How Could This Happen?

There was a disturbance in the air, you could feel it. After all the tragedy in your life, you developed a sixth sense for the calm before a storm. As more and more time passed with no confirmation, at least none passed onto you, about Kakuzu and Hidan’s status, you grew restless. Little by little, the number of Akatsuki members dwindled down. Was everyone to meet the same fate?

You stepped outside, not having been assigned much to do lately, and you spotted Zetsu. He was the one with all the intel, so if you could only corner him, you knew you’d learn just what happened. Preparing your Sharingan, you tried to ignore the pain of the ability you stole. “Oi, Zetsu,” you called out to him and attempted to catch him off guard in a genjutsu. He was the weakest member, after all, and had little to no worth in combat. It seemed to work, and you paralyzed him from slipping away from you before you could question him.

“Ah, hello!” White Zetsu called out your name, his voice as goofy as ever.

“Let’s skip the ‘How are you’s’ and get right to it.” He cocked his head to the side. “What happened to the two of them?”

“Do you really want to know?” This time it was Black Zetsu’s gravelly voice that came out. Your heart sank at his implication. You weren’t stupid and could certainly read between the lines, but it needed to be said. You nodded your head. “Kakuzu is dead, and Hidan might as well be.”

“Shit,” you cursed out. “How could this happen? I thought they were supposed to be immortal.” Your fists clenched with a deep rooted anger. Was it towards Hidan for ending up the same as everyone else, or was it towards whoever took them out?

“They were taken out by Leaf ninjas, one of which was a Jinchuuriki,” he added. “They took Kakuzu’s body before I could, but Hidan’s is trapped underground in one of the clan’s forests.”

“Where?” You asked frantically, wondering how you could possibly recover his remains.

“The Nara clan has their own forest, though it cannot be penetrated without them knowing of it. It’s outside of the Leaf Village.” Black Zetsu answered, and that was all you wanted to know. You freed him of his restraints.

“Go.” You pointed in a direction away from you, to which he followed your order. Following the stages of grief, you were currently in denial. Never would you expect them to fall in combat. You tried to think of every scenario in which this would be possible, but it was difficult to even imagine. You tried to clear your thoughts and think rationally. Kakuzu was obviously a lost cause, but Hidan. He wasn’t dead, you were sure of it. After all, not even decapitation could kill him. What you needed was a strategy to recover his body. Perhaps he could be saved before he died of starvation, the only way it was possible for him to perish.

Finding yourself back in your room, you began to create a plan for how anything could be accomplished, and if it couldn’t, you would die trying. You shrugged out of your custom Akatsuki robe, feeling as though you had no purpose to be affiliated with them any longer, and opted for plain black attire. As anxious as you were to be off, you knew it wouldn’t be wise to begin travelling while already exhausted. Difficult as it was, you willed yourself to sleep and recover some energy.

Immediately upon waking up, you began to throw a bag of supplies together. Food, water, medical tools, anything you thought could serve some purpose. You managed to find a map of the continent and estimated how long it would take to reach the Land of Fire where the forest resided. Approximately a day, you figured, perhaps less if you really hauled ass.

Exiting the base, it was still dark out, yet you could make out a figure in the distance. You immediately recognized who it was by that haircut you previously made fun of--Kisame. You tried to pass him, but he grabbed your arm. “Where are you off to this early?”

“Oh, just on a mission,” you lied.

“Don’t think I’m stupid enough to believe such a bullshit lie,” he replied in an annoyed tone.

You sighed. “Fine, I’m just going out for myself. Please don’t try and stop me.” His beady eyes bore into your face, and you hoped he’d feel some semblance of camaraderie with you.

Kisame held you there for a minute longer before waving you off. “Good luck,” he said to you as if knowing what you were going to attempt to do.

“Thank you,” you said with genuine gratitude. There was a slight heaviness in your heart, for you knew it would be the last time you saw the man who was one of your first acquaintances in the organization.

* * *

As you had expected, it took a day to reach your destination, which in a way, you were happy for. It gave you time to process what was happening around you and to formulate just how you would get to Hidan. The sunny weather also helped to raise your spirits, instilling you with a new sense of hope that you lacked upon hearing the news of the group’s defeat. Your task was daunting, some may say impossible. But you were sure the ability to be successful was within you. You had been trained by some of the most elite rogue ninja, after all.

There you stood, at the edge of the Nara clan’s forested area. A doe stood just a couple feet inside, eyeing you suspiciously. You masked your chakra signature and reopened your eyes, feeling the Sharingan come back once more. You looked at the doe and mouthed ‘ _Please._ ’ Whether it heard your desperation or simply had other things to attend you, it left, granting you an easy entrance. Each move you made was carefully calculated lest you got caught in some sort of trap.

You noticed a large area of disturbed earth and rubble, causing your heart to skip a beat. You could only pray to some entity you didn’t really believe in, for this would take quite awhile to dig through. And if he wasn’t there, the amount of time you may have wasted would be unbearable. Taking a deep breath to center yourself, you began to dig, allowing chakra to help you get through the dirt faster. ‘ _Please, please, please, be there._ ’ The further you got through the soil, the more you could feel his presence. It filled you with the energy and strength to get through the rest of it. You were eager to see him again, no matter how hellish he likely looked down there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm both sad to say and proud to be almost done with my first fic! Expect one or possibly two more chapters to come out!


	15. Stitched

You found yourself still digging, with only the moonlight aiding your vision. You were getting closer though, you could feel it. The muffled sound of someone’s enraged voice set your heart on fire, reinvigorating you to finish up the job. And there it was, the head of the man you had grown to care for. 

“Man, you look fucking disgusting,” you grimaced at Hidan’s appearance. He was decapitated, full of dirt, with bruising around his face. You assumed it came from all the debris that had fallen on him.

“Oh fuck you, bitch. That’s really the first thing you’re going to say to me?” His voice was full of anger, though you knew it wasn’t directly aimed at you.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry.” Not particularly gently, you picked up his head and torso to begin with, bringing them towards a lake nearby. And you continued to do the same, piece by piece. You eventually settled all of them against a large rock. You refused to look at your hands, knowing the fleshy gore would cause you to gag.

“What the hell are you doing now?” Hidan was annoyingly irate.

“Cleaning you up, asshole. Don’t be such a dick,” you retorted. Inside the bag you brought was a wash cloth and disinfectant. “I guess I’ll start with this,” you cringed as you picked up his torso once again, placing it in the lake to make it easier to wash. After it was clean enough, at least in your opinion, you set it back up, taking his head next. “You might want to hold your breath for this one.”

Hidan took a gulp of air in and shut his eyes. You forced the head underwater and scrubbed away the debris. The stitching kit in your bag was essential for reassembly, and you quickly pulled it out. It would be difficult to sew his neck and head perfectly together, but you’d be damned if you didn’t try. You examined your work. “Not as good as Kakuzu would do it… but it’s good enough for now.”

“Ahhh,” he tilted his head to each side, stretching out his neck.

It took a couple of hours, but you managed to reassemble and clothe his entire body. Hidan was definitely stiff, which he didn’t take a liking to. You took that opportunity to give him a solid punch to the face. “My fucking Jashin!” He yelled. “Why’d you fucking do that?” His face contorted with fury.

Tears pricked your eyes and you began to heave. Hidan’s expression softened slightly at the image. “For making me come out and do this. For making me worry. For being a dickhead who clearly can’t strategize for shit. Did you even think about how I needed you to come back safe so I could live another day?” Now you were the one who was irritated and emotional. Your body shook with a whirlwind of feelings inside of you.

The man in front of you pouted before giving a quiet “I’m sorry.” Frankly, you were shocked that he’d even do so, for he was a man who was apologetic to no one. Yet somehow you managed to become such an important figure in his life that you could make even him feel a tinge of guilt. He leaned forward and softly kissed your lips. “I’m sorry, okay?”

“Fine,” you frowned. “But don’t think I won’t be bitter for a while.” Hidan snorted.

“Of course you’ll be bitter. You never let shit go.”

“Don’t think I won’t deck you again, asshole,” you glared, gaining another laugh.

The two of you sat like that till dawn, leaning on one another. Finally finding the strength come back to each of his limbs, Hidan stood up, groaning as he stretched his body. “Now that I’m back in action,” he began, “It’s time to kill that little bitch who did this.” The previous rage in him was beginning to bubble up again, but you wrapped your arms around him, causing him to pause.

“I know that you’re angry and want revenge, but no.” You stated gently.

“No? You’re fucking kidding right? How the hell do you expect  _ me _ to not rip him apart, to not cause him pure agony?” He tried to push you away but you only held on tighter.

“Because we’re going to leave this place, we’re going to abandon this madness and go back to my homeland.” You had made this decision as you were digging him up. After all, Hidan was a known menace in this place. The two of you wouldn’t be able to coexist like before now that you had abandoned the Akatsuki. His nostrils flared as what you had said sunk into him. 

“And what if I don’t fucking want to?” He challenged you.

“Then you’ll be put back in that hole,” your eyes narrowed. “You are indebted to me, do not forget that. I… I love you, but that doesn’t mean I’ll let you run rampant.” There was an internal groan within you at your lame confession, but you hoped it’d be enough to convince him to come away with you.

“I’ll be a murderer no matter where I go. You know that, right?” Hidan’s tone turned more serious.

“Yeah,” you whispered with a nod. It was pointless to fight him on that habit now, and you could only hope you’d stop him in the future. He considered you and your proposition critically, something he did not often do. “If there is any place in your heart that cares for me, then just please let this go.”

“This is against Jashin’s teachings.”

“Jashin will get over it.”

Hidan sighed loudly, furrowing his eyebrows. He moved to stand behind you and began pushing you forward.

“What are you doing?” You questioned.

“Lead the damn way,” he resigned, and you could feel a heavy weight being lifted from you. You turned on your heel to kiss him, and he reciprocated. “Don’t think this won’t go without punishment though,” he warned with his mouth still pressed against your lips.

“Thank you,” you pecked him once again and skipped forward.

“I’m serious!” He shouted and followed after you.

You had no idea what the future would hold for you two criminals, but you were willing to go the distance to find out. It wouldn’t be a fairy tale, that much you were sure of. Still, the feeling of Hidan’s warmth by your side gave you hope, and you knew that as long as he was there, you’d be able to make it through anything and find your home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw man, I can't believe my first fanfiction on here has finally reached it's conclusion with a nice, fluffy ending. It's truly bittersweet, but I'm glad I saw it through to the end. Honestly, the support and comments on here have warmed my heart :') I would have surely given up if it weren't for all of that. I have a few ideas for my next Naruto fics, but if there are any particular requests, I'd love to work on it!  
> See you, space cowboy.


End file.
